


make our own mayhem

by storypaint (possibilityleft)



Category: Whip It (2009)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/pseuds/storypaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bliss and Pash make out.  This is a lovely idea.  <em>The summer before college they decide to try lesbianism, because they've heard about LUG ("lesbians until graduation, Pash, you act like you never get out of Bodeen, geez").</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	make our own mayhem

The summer before college they decide to try lesbianism, because they've heard about LUG ("lesbians until graduation, Pash, you act like you never get out of Bodeen, geez") and decide that the best way to be cool is to be ahead of the crowd. So on a Saturday night when Bliss doesn't have practice, they go to Pash's house and lock the door and sit on the floor next to each other. They have some liquor that they stole from Bliss's father's secret stash, and it burns as it goes down. If you're going to be really naughty, it's always been Bliss's opinion that you should go all the way. That got her into derby, after all, and that was totally worth the mess. They don't drink too much, though, just enough for a good buzz.

They start off finding porn on Pash's laptop (she's a little worried about her parents finding out, but the door is locked and Bliss swears she knows how to get rid of the Internet history). The porn is pretty awful and after about five minutes of throaty moaning and perfectly hair-free writhing, Bliss and Pash start dubbing over it, giggling and falling into each other's laps.

"Is that really how women do it?" Bliss asks, pointing at the screen. "Come on, they look more like robots than people!"

"Well, it's porn," Pash says, shrugging and rolling her eyes in a worldly manner. "I don't think it's supposed to be realistic."

"We can do better than that," Bliss says, giggling. She kisses Pash sloppily on the cheek, and Pash turns her head, so suddenly she's kissing girl lips. Pash's lips are soft and trembling and nothing at all like Oliver's, who always seemed like he was trying to swallow her whole. (She hasn't kissed too many boys since Oliver, but she always compares them to him. It's one of those things she never admits to anyone.)

Pash tries some tongue experimentally and Bliss tastes bad beer and the licorce whips they stole from the Oink Joint. Bliss likes it, she really likes it, she realizes, and warm arousal begins to pool at the bottom of her stomach. She moves the laptop out of the way by feel and kisses Pash with more confidence. The mechanics aren't any different than they are with boys, with kissing at least, but when Bliss lifts a hand and finds Pash's chest, that's definitely different.

Pash murmurs into Bliss's lips and Bliss squeezes. There's something really satisfying about having Bliss's breast in her hand, about how full and warm it is. It's not like groping herself, not at all, and for the first time ever she's not jealous of Pash for her nice rack, because she gets to _touch_ it.

Pash is a little more tentative but then she twists an arm around Bliss's neck and makes her shift so she can kiss her more deeply. Pash is a monster with that tongue, Bliss thinks, but she can't breathe to tell her so, so she just makes a satisfied noise and hopes that Pash can decode it. They share everything, so she thinks that Pash gets it, especially when Pash's other hand finds Bliss's boob and squeezes.

Bliss bites Pash's neck, trying to make her squeak; Pash gasps and does. She sounds just like she did that one time she fell out of the tree in Bliss's backyard and sprained her wrist, but in a good way.

Suddenly Bliss can't breathe and she pulls back from Pash, letting her hands come to rest on Pash's lower back. They stare at each other for a long moment, and Pash is breathing just as hard as she is. Bliss sees this as a good sign. She leans forward and bumps their noses together.

"I am not that easy, Bliss Cavendar," Pash says. "I don't give it up on the first date."

Bliss lets a hand drift down and she squeezes Pash's ass. Pash squeals and smacks Bliss's arm.

"How about the second?" Bliss says thoughtfully, biting at her lip. Pash grins.

"We'll see," she says in singsong, leaning forward to kiss Bliss again, and Bliss begins to plot for third base, but until then they can practice making out.

Being a lesbian is going to be awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femmeslash's 10,000 Lilies Porn Battle: Whip It!, Bliss/Pash, summer.


End file.
